


Fly With Me - ChangKi OneShot

by Viilax



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Fanfiction, Gay, Gay Male Character, Lim Changkyun | I.M-centric, M/M, Songfic, Yoo Kihyun-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viilax/pseuds/Viilax
Summary: - Changkyun fell deeply for Kihyun a long time ago. He hadn't had the courage to tell him. Until now..- [ChangKi]- [OneShot]





	Fly With Me - ChangKi OneShot

Changkyun was walking along the hallway. Today was the first day of his freshman year and he was super excited. He didn't really pay attention to his surroundings, he just didn't want to be late for his first class. So, it came like it had to come; he bumped into someone. When he looked up, he saw a beautiful man standing in front of him.. 

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

That's how Changkyun met Kihyun for the first time. He often thinks about that day. It happened around 2 years ago, and Changkyun would give his everything to live this moment again. He realized he fell for Kihyun a few weeks after they bumped into him. He couldn't stop thinking about him, and that he saw him every day didn't make it better. He still sees him on a daily basis, they're in the same major and always have the same classes. They sometimes talk to each other, sometimes it's smalltalk, sometimes they're talking about a project they have to do. They even had to do some projects together, and Changkyun really enjoyed the times they had to stay together to work, Kihyun sometimes draping an arm around his shoulder or leaning his head there when he was tired. Changkyun just stared at him, admiring his beauty, cuteness and personality. He didn't know if Kihyun felt the same, he never dared to ask him about it. He didn't want to ruin what they had. Changkyun wasn't even sure about what they had, he couldn't call it a real friendship, but he couldn't call it nothing, either. He was happy Kihyun did like him, at least a bit, but he wanted more. He wanted Kihyun to be his, he wanted to belong to Kihyun. He simply wanted him to know about his feelings and love him back. But sometimes, Changkyun thought this would never happen. When he thought like this, he felt sad. His thoughts were sad, deep, dark, empty. All he would like to do was to be in Kihyun's arms, talk to him, cuddle with him, just be with him. But there were also moments when he was thinking a lot more positive, he felt happy, excited and was sometimes even jumping around, annoying his friends. When he annoywd them, they were like: "Why are you jumping around again?" "Why are you so happy? You're not that happy the most of the time." "Are you thinking about him again?" "Your mood changes way too quick." and so on. But one day, his best friend, Jooheon, told him something which should change Changkyun's life..

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

It was a sunny Friday afternoon and they were sitting in the library, studying. "Changkyun,  please listen to me now. I know you like this guy - Kihyun - a lot, but it doesn't help you to just watch him from afar. I'm sure he likes you, too. I often saw him looking after you when you walked along the hallway, as if he would like to talk to you. I'm convinced he wants to get to know you at least better. So, please, do yourself a favor and talk to him. He wouldn't mind and you would be more happy. I beg you, talk to him. You won't regret it." With that, Jooheon turned around again, facing his books and writing something down a few moments later. Changkyun didn't reply, he just sat there quietly, processing what he heard two minutes ago. He couldn't believe what Jooheon told him, Kihyun was.. looking after him?  That was when he decided it was finally time to put it at a risk. He had to know about Kihyun's feelings towards him right in this moment. But.. Where was Kihyun? Changkyun jumped out of his chair so it nearly fell down, grabbing his books and shouting a "Bye, we'll talk later!" at Jooheon while already rushing out of the library. He ran to his room, putting the books away and changing his clothes. He couldn't confess to Kihyun when he was wearing his uniform. He tried to choose the right clothes, but couldn't decide on what to wear. A suit? No, too stiff. A plain shirt? Maybe too simple. Ah, right! He could wear a flannel. 'They're Not too simple and not too stiff, but casual and elegant. Also, I'll wear black jeans and shoes.' After he changed, he ran out of his room, looking for Kihyun. 

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

He searched for Kihyun all over the campus. He was about to give up after 30 minutes and went to the cafeteria to grab something to eat, when he saw him walking on the other side of the hallway. He immedialety sped up, trying to approach Kihyun as fast as he could. He was glad when he saw that Kihyun was alone, so he didn't have to tell him in front of his friends. "Kihyun!" he said when he grabbed the other's shoulder, turning him around and smiling at him. "Hey, what's up?" Kihyun smiled back at him. "Well, uh.. Would you mind to go somewhere else? Where it's more quiet? But only if you have time right now.." Changkyun's voice got more quiet the longer he spoke. "I don't mind. How about we go to my room? My roommate isn't there for today." "Sounds great!" With that, Kihyun started walking in front of Changkyun, he knew the younger would follow him. When they arrived at Kihyun's room, he opened the door, slipped out of his shoes and sat down on his bed. He patted at the place next to him, showing Changkyun he could sit there. Changkyun sat down where he should, looking at Kihyun shyly. "You wanted to tell me something?" the older male asked, smiling at Changkyun to encourage him. He was really curious. "Um.. Yeah.. Well, where should I start? You know, I think we're friends and all, even if were not that close, but I think so. But I'm here to be honest with you, and before I lose my courage, I'll just tell you. Well, Kihyun.. I don't know how you feel about this, but I like you. I really like you. A lot. More than I should I guess. I'm sorry if you don't want me to feel like this, but I do. I just wanted you to know. Thanks for listening to me. I think I should go now.." he trailed off when he saw Kihyun's face freeze. He stood up, he couldn't handle this anymore, but he also felt relieved he finally told Kihyun. Changkyun stood up, walking towards the door, when he felt a hand gripping his wrist tightly. "Wait.. Don't go. I.. I would like you to stay here. With me. I like you, too" Changkyun heard Kihyun say.  He turned around, facing Kihyun, a smile slowly rising on his lips. He got back to the bed immediately and Kihyun stood up at the same time, approaching him. When they met, they looked into each other's eyes, smiling, getting closer. When their mouths were just a few millimetres apart, Changkyun said: "I would like you to fly with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii~ I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Uploaded on Wattpad as well.


End file.
